Scarlet Rose
by Kirara Onee-san
Summary: Alice Liddel just moved into her new apartment, when she meets a mysterious young girl named Riku.When she finds out Riku's secret, she is hunted down by her neighbors, who are out to kill Riku.Now she has to help, and protect Riku, and stay alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Scarlet Rose**

Chapter 1-Moving Into Apartment # 164

Hello, Shichamaru here, and this is my new story! I hope you like it, and please review!

**Disclaimer:Kira-chan does not own J/C/HnKnA, thank you for the support, and please review.**

* * *

><p>Alice Liddel here. I just turned 17 two weeks ago, and after bugging them for about, 10 years, my parents decided to let me have my own place.<p>

Like most people, you'd never want to leave your beautiful mansion, sister, parents, or pets, but in my case, it's a miracle to be able to leave.

"Alice, have you finished packing the last of your things yet? Dad finished putting the rest of your stuff in the car."my younger sister Edith said. She looked just like my mom. She had short brown hair, teal eyes, and perfect skin.

"Yeah, just... um, I guess, give it to dad. I'm going to say bye to Lia and Karen."I replied. She nodded and went to get dad. I walked out of the mansion and went next door to see Lia first.

I rung the bell, no reply. I knocked, no reply. Finally...

"LIA! I HAVE A LOVE LETTER!"I shouted, and the door swung open, nearly hitting my face by an inch. There, stood Lia. She had dirty blonde hair that went to her shoulders, sky blue eyes, and light skin.

"What? ! Seriously? ! Let me see!"she pleaded, trying to tear what was behind my back. I gave the 'love letter' to her, and she opened it."This isn't a love letter! It's... what is it?"she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"It's a goodbye letter Lia.I also have a present too. I told you I'd be leaving, didn't I?"I said. She frowned.

"I didn't want to believe it though..."she said, looking at her shoes.

"H-hey, I'm going to say bye to Karen too, want to come?"I stuttered, hoping it would stop her from being on the verge of tears.

"Sure, I guess."she said, and shut the door. Karen lived 1 block away, so it wasn't that far. This time, Lia rung the doorbell, and the door swung open.

"Yes? Oh, hi Alice, Lia."Karen said, finishing brushing her soft, pink hair.

"Hey."Lia said, still looking at her shoes.

"Hey, I just-"I started, but she cut me off.

"Wanted to say bye right? I know Alice... Lia and I sure will miss you, you know that right? Mostly Lia."Karen said with a weak laugh, hiding her sadness.

"Yeah... I'll miss you guys too. You can always come visit me though! I promise we'll have lots of fun together!"I said, and they both smiled at me.

"Oh, and before you go Alice, Lia and I bought you something for your new home."Karen said, pulling out two bags from the closet. One was pink, and one was yellow.

"Aw, you guys are so nice. I'll treasure it forever, thanks. Well, dad is probably waiting for me, so... bye."I said, giving them both a hug. Out of nowhere, Karen's little brother popped out and joined in.

"Hey, I need to feel the love too you know."he said, but Karen pushed him away.

"Go play or something Jake."she said, closing the door. "Sorry about that... I think he still has a crush on you."

"I heard that! It's not a crush, it's LOVE!"he shouted through the other side.

"It's not LOVE, if she doesn't love you back!"Lia and Karen shouted back in unison.I chuckled.

"Well, bye Alice."Karen said, and hugged me again.

"Bye Ali."Lia sighed, and gave me a hug too, with a bit of force.

"Bye, I'll text you when I get there, okay?"I said, and they nodded, then I was off to the mansion.

.

.

.

We got to this HUGE apartment building with like, 25 or 30 floors! Might as well be a hotel! Dad unloaded the stuff, along with some of the staff, while Edith and I walked around.

"Hey, Alice, can we get something to eat? I'm hungry!"she asked with wide, pleading eyes. I smiled and nodded.

"Two strawberries please."I asked, and handed the money while he handed me the ice cream. Edith smiled as I gave her the bigger one.

"Thanks Alice!You're the best!"she said cheerfully. After we finished, we went back to see my dad.

"Well, that's all of it. Alice, you can unpack yourself right? I have to get Edith to her tutoring class now."my dad asked.

"Of course dad! Thanks so much!"I said, hugging him, and they both left.

"Ms Liddel correct?"a lady with light green hair asked. She had hazel eyes, but one was covered with a spectacle.

"Yes, who are you?"I asked, trying to be polite.

"I am Katsuragi, Hanekawa."she said. It was just then I noticed she was wearing a kimono.

"Oh! You're also Japanese?"I asked, she nodded.

"Yes, and I am also the current manager of the apartments. You are in apartment room number 164 on floor... 5."she said, handing me a card. "You just slide the card through the slot and the door will unlock. Well, I'll be on my way, I hope you enjoy it here."

"I will, thank you."I said, and walked to the elevator.

.

.

.

I slid the card through the slot, and the light turned green. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

The apartment was pretty ordinary, probably because I couldn't get the luxury one.

I closed the door and started unpacking in the kitchen first. I'd have to go grocery shopping later, oh well...

_-ding dong-_

"Who is it?"I asked, a bit curious.

"It's Hanekawa. I need you to do something, if you would Alice."she replied. I opened the door.

"W-what's with all of those stuffed animals?"I asked, she sighed.

"Well, you see, my granddaughter, Riku, hasn't been feeling well lately, so my friends decided to give her all these, and I wanted to know if you could deliver them to her. If you would be kind enough that is."

"Of course! I'd love to help, where is she?"I asked, taking the boxes out of her hands.

"She lives on floor 26, room 439 B. Thank you Alice."she replied with a wry smile, walking off.

.

.

.

I knocked on the white double door and waited, and the door opened slightly.

"Okaa-san? Obaa-san? Is that you? Huh? Who are you?"a girl, who looked about the age of 13 asked. She had black hair that ended to her knees, and her bangs covered her left eye. She was pretty small for her age though.

"I'm Alice Liddel. Your grandmother told me to bring you these."I said, handing her one of the boxes.

"Okay, follow me."she said, and walked inside. I sighed and closed the door.

"Wow... You live in the luxury apartment? Of course, your grandmother does own this place anyways, right?"I asked. She was busy poking the box.

"What's in it? Is it a bomb?"she asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, no, but open it and find out."I said, setting the other boxes down.

"Okay, as long as it's not a bomb."she said, and opened it. Her eyes widened and she fell into the box, which was bigger than her.

"KAWAII! Stuffed animals! Kawaii na!"she cried, hugging a small stuffed bunny. I chuckled and looked around. Her apartment was filled with colors of pink, purple, blue, and mint. There were also frills, laces, and ruffles on her furniture.

"You really have a lot of girly things in here, don't you?"I asked, she popped up from the box.

"Yep!I love cute things!"she exclaimed with a smile.

"I see... Do you live alone?"

"Yes, but obaa-san usually checks up on me once or twice a week. It gets lonely, but at least I have stuffies to keep me company!"she said before coughing.

"Are you okay? Your grandmother told me you weren't feeling well, maybe you should get some rest."I said. She frowned, but nodded.

"Okay Alice..."she said, and took the bunny, leaving to her room.

.

.

.

"Hmmm... I hope she'll be alright."I said to myself, walking back to my apartment. I realized I had left my card at Riku's apartment, so I started running back.

"Riku, I think I-"I started, only to be cut off by the breeze coming from the opened window."R-Riku?"I shouted, running to her room, but she wasn't there.

I started panicking, until someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around to see a girl who looked just like Riku, but with scarlet colored hair, crimson eyes, and longer hair.

"Riku won't be here until tomorrow, so you should leave."she said, handing me the card. I took it and left, without saying a word.

.

.

.

_**That night in bed-**_

"Riku Katsuragi, where in the world are you?"I asked myself. I sighed and went to sleep. I hope Hanekawa-san doesn't find out about this, or I'll be in big trouble...

* * *

><p>OMG!How was that? I just had to write this. I got the idea from watching Aria the Scarlet Ammo, and listening to Scarlet Ballad. I don't know when I should introduce the other characters, but hopefully, soon.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Scarlet Rose**

**Chapter 2- Tiring Day, Never Leave Me!**

**Hey guys! Sadly, the role holders, at least not all of them, will not be introduced in this chapter. If you hate Riku or this story, I suggest you don't read this, because it revolves mostly around Riku and Alice.I also added an opening song~!...If I find the lyrics to the 'ending song', I'll post it at the end, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:Kira-chan/Shichamaru does not own J/C/HnKnA, only her OCs and settings. Thank you, please R&R.**

* * *

><p><em>I saw you on the street by chance<em>

_With your cute eyes and tall height, you're just my style_

_Your distinct face, your expression_

_Even after I came home, I still think of you Go_

_Pulling me closer, I can feel you_

_On that road where I was supposed to meet a friend_

_I saw you over there, passing by_

_The whole world was slow motion_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, You've captured me_

_I will get you, come closer to me_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh More closer_

_The two of us, No matter what happy ending_

* * *

><p><em>-beep beep beep-<em>

I pressed the off button on the alarm clock and sat up. I still had to finish unpacking, but I was still worried about Riku. Riku, Riku, Riku! Why was it so hard to forget about her? I just wonder if Hanekawa-san found out.

_-ring ring ring-_

I picked up my phone."Hello?"

"Hey Alice! Do you need help unpacking at your place?"Lia asked on the phone cheerfully.

"No, but maybe you could help me with something else."I said, getting an idea.

"What? I'll help you!"she called.

"Well, I need you to..."

.

.

.

"So, we're looking for some kid? Why? You were babysitting or something?"Lia asked with a pissed off look.

"No, well, yes, no, sort of... But I can't help thinking something happened to her!"I shouted, pulling my hair.

_-knock knock-_

"Who is it?"I asked with a sigh.

"A neighbor. I wanted to greet you and see if I could help you with anything."

"Okay, come in... I mean, I'll open the door.."I said, unlocking it. Standing there was a boy with pink hair and a punk style.

"Hey, I'm Boris Airay. I live on the 8th floor."he said with a wide grin.

"That's not really a neighbor... Well, you asked if you could help with anything right?"I asked. He nodded.

"She's just going to ask you if you can help us look for some bratty kid named Rika or whatever."Lia said, crossing her arms.

"It's Riku, and she's not a brat!"I retorted. Boris then got wide eyed.

"You don't mean Riku Katsuragi do you?"Boris asked.

"Yeah, you know her?"I asked.

"Yes! She's from my class at school, and she's also my friend! What happened to her? You have to tell me!"he pleaded.

"I don't know. When she went to bed last night, I forgot my card to my room, so when I went back, she was gone."I explained.

"At night? Oh no... Let's go!"he said, pulling me along. Lia ran after us.

"HEY! DON'T JUST LEAVE ME!" she yelled the whole time.

.

.

.

We looked for her all day, but we couldn't find her anywhere... I feel terrible.

"What's wrong Alice?"Lia asked.

"I feel really bad. I shouldn't have left her..."I said, burring my head in my pillow.

"It's not your fault Alice. You said that the girl you saw yesterday said she'd be back by today, right?"Boris asked. I nodded.

"So, she should be back then!"Lia said, hugging me.

"Yeah, I guess so..."I said, looking at the floor.

"Alice? Did you try checking the school?"Boris asked. School? There was a school here?

"Um, no. I actually didn't know there was a school around here."I explained.

"Oh, well, Riku usually goes around the school, or to her favorite cafe."he said. I see, so maybe she _is_ at one of those places.

"We should go look then!"I said, and ran out the door.

.

.

.

I wasn't even thinking where I was going! Now I'm lost! Just what I need. I end up losing things _and _getting myself lost.

"Hey cutie, wanna hang out with us for a bit?"a random guy said, winking at me.

"No, not in a million years. I... I already have a boyfriend."I lied, turning on my heel. He grabbed me by my wrist and pinned me to a wall, which hurt like hell!

"I don't take 'no' for a f*cking answer b*tch."he shouted in my ear. His friends started laughing.

"Leave me alone!"I shouted, but one of his friends taped my mouth shut.

"Ha, as if we'd let a pretty little thing like you get away."he said, starting to unbutton my shirt.

"Leave her alone!"a voice called out. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't figure it out.

"Who the hell thinks I should? Come out! Come out dammit!"he yelled, looking around.

"I said so!"the voice shouted back, flying down from the sky and doing a dive kick into the guy's face. Unfortunately, I was pushed into a pole, and fell unconscious.

.

.

.

"-lice. Alice. Alice, wake up."a voice called. My eyes shot open and I sat upright. I turned to my left to see Boris, and to my right...

"Riku-chan! Thank goodness you're safe! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you!"I said, bringing her into a tight embrace.

"A-Alice! I-I-I can't...b-breathe!"she said, trying to take a breath between each word.

"Alice! Let go of her!"Boris pleaded, trying to break us apart. I realized this and I let go.

"I'm sorry Riku-chan! Are you okay?"I asked, shaking her.

"I'm fine, but... what about you, Alice?"she asked with a sad look.

"I'm alright... I just can't remember what happened, it's all a blur."I said, holding my head in pain.

"Well, here's what happened..."

* * *

><p><em>"Leave her alone!"said the short figure, holding a small handgun.<em>

_"Sh*t! It's the Scarlet! Let's get outta here!"the men shouted, running away._

_"Humph. Idiots! Of course they'd run away."the figure pouted._

_"I agree, they are idiots, but you were able to save the girl."another figure said, appearing from the alley. It was tall, unlike the small one._

_"Sh-shut up. I'll be taking that as a compliment..."the smaller one said, turning its' head._

_"Haha, it was a compliment... Let's go, we can leave him to get her back, my dear Rose."the taller one said, kissing the smaller one's cheek._

_"Don't call me that..."the smaller one said, and the two disappeared._

* * *

><p>"And then I came from behind the wall, picked you up, and brung you back here."Boris explained.<p>

"And Lia?"

"Well, she got scared and ran to God-Knows-Where."he replied with a chuckle. I turned and noticed Riku was asleep, so did Boris."Well, it looks like she's getting tired, better take her to her room."he said, picking her up and heading to the door.

"Good night Boris, and thank you."I said with a smile.

"Your welcome Alice, goodnight."he said, and left, not making a sound.

I sighed and turned the light off, closing my eyes.

Just who is this, Scarlet, or, Rose? I guess I'll find out tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>And if you do, that will be trouble, won't it?<em>

...

* * *

><p>Damn, I'm brain dead. No more Halloween School Carnival Concerts for me... Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and like I said earlier, if you don't like Riku or this story, please don't read or review hurtful things, it makes me sad. Other than that, I'm happy you read! Ciao, and I love you all!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Scarlet Rose**_

**Chapter 3- Errands For Hanewaka**

**Nee, I wonder if you can guess what the name of these songs are, and who sang them. Teehee. A hint, the opening song isn't Japanese, but Korean! Yeah, I put English translation because Korean would be hard to read, even if romanized. So... on with the story my chaps. Pip pip cheerio tah tah for now. **

* * *

><p><em>I saw you on the street by chance<em>

_With your cute eyes and tall height, you're just my style_

_Your distinct face, your expression_

_Even after I came home, I still think of you Go_

_Pulling me closer, I can feel you_

_On that road where I was supposed to meet a friend_

_I saw you over there, passing by_

_The whole world was slow motion_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, You've captured me_

_I will get you, come closer to me_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh More closer_

_The two of us, No matter what happy ending_

* * *

><p>I was in the middle of getting dressed when there was a knock on the door. I sighed and went over to the door and opened a crack.<p>

"It's me Ms. Liddel, Hanekawa. I have a favor to ask of you. May I come in?"she asked with a faint smile.

"Sure, just let me get dressed. It'll take about 5 minutes if that's okay."I said, she nodded, so I closed the door and changed quickly.

I sat her down in my new sofa and poured her tea.

"So, what did you want to ask me?"I asked, sipping my tea.

"I'm going to be going out of town for a while, and I wanted to know if you could take care of Riku for me. I know about how she disappeared the other day."she said, and I felt myself go cold."But it's okay, she tends to go out every now and then and decides not to come back until the next day."

"Oh, okay. Well, I don't mind watching her."I said smiling. I guess if her disappearing now and then is okay, I won't mind, not that I want her to.

"Thank you, I promise she won't be any trouble at all. Well, my flight leaves tonight. I still need to pack, could you go pick her up from school? She goes to Shikaku Academy, they get out at 2, so if you could go right now..."she said with a hopeful face.

"Of course! I'd love to see her school, where is it?"I asked.

"Well, have you met Boris?"she asked. I nodded," He goes to the same school as her, but his division gets out early, and he should be in his room by now. You can ask him."she continued, I nodded, and she left.

_-knock knock-_

"I guess I should have asked her what room he was in..."I said to myself. I got up and opened the door.

"Hey Alice! Just got out of school, want to hang out?"Boris asked. My face brightened up.

"No thanks Boris, I was actually hoping you could go with me to pick up Riku-chan from school."I said, he nodded and dragged me out of my apartment, out into the city streets.

.

.

.

We arrived in front of this big academy. There were 3 divisions, Elementary, Middle, and High School. For each division, there was a different school uniform, and for every grade, a different bow/tie, skirt, and accessory color.

"Wow... And you're in the High school section right? Didn't you tell me you were in her class though?"I asked, looking at Boris. Was he held back or something?

"Yeah, I have P.E. with her though, it's mixed classes for 6th and 7th period. I also go visit her during free period."he said. "Free period is always the last period, so for High Schoolers, it's optional to stay, or go home."

"Oh, I see. So, where does she usually go during free period?"I asked, looking around.

"Well, let's see. She usually goes to the music room to listen to them practice, so she should be in there."he said, walking into the building.

"Let's see. The music room. The music room. The mu-"I started, but Boris shushed me, signaling to the door next to us. He opened the door slowly, and...

_'Shinjiteru mono wo. Tsuyoku hikiyoseru Kogoeta manazashimo Mamotte ageru kara.'_

"Ah! Riku-chan is singing the violin version of Scarlet Ballet!"Boris whispered. I watched carefully, there were a few violinist playing the song, and she was singing. Even if sick, she sung pretty nice.

"Hey! You two! What are you doing here?"a voice called from the room, and Boris and I stumbled over and fell in the room. All eyes were on us, especially Riku's.

"R-Riku! Th-this isn't what it looks like!"Boris stuttered, getting to his feet. Riku looked like she was half confused, and half envious.

"Nani? Did Riku-chan do something wrong?"she said in her cute 5 year old voice, making my heart throb. Why must she be so adorable?

"Riku-chan! That was cute!"a girl with strawberry blonde hair tied into short twintails said, hugging her.

"Arigatou Miki-senpai!"Riku replied, shooting a cute smile. By now, Boris was dieing in moe-ness, or whatever they call it.

"So, Riku-chan, are you ready to go home?"I asked.

"Eh? Nande? Riku-chan has to go to see onii-chan though."she said with pleading eyes.

"Ugh. Why must you always go see him after school? He isn't even your brother, and he's a psycho path!"Boris growled.

"Onii-chan is not a psycho path! And if he is, he's _my _psycho path!"she retorted, sticking her tongue out.

"Leave Riku-chi alone!"Miki shouted, hugging Riku, who was nearly dieing without any breath.

"Let's just go Riku, we have to get you home!"Boris shouted, grabbing her by her wrist and dragging her off, leaving me.

"B-Boris! Wait!"I tried, but they were already gone. I turned to see everyone silent.

"Well, that was an eventful day..."Miki said, putting her violin away.

"Why was Boris so... Yeah, why was he so mad at her when she started talking about... her 'onii-chan'?"I asked her. She looked at everyone, then turned her glance to me.

"Well, you see, Boris has a slight crush on Riku-chan, and whenever she talks about her 'onii-chan', he gets jealous. Sometimes even to the point of hurting her."she explained with a sigh. I see, so that's why he was acting so aggressive. I just wonder where they are...

"Oh... Okay then."I said quietly.

"Hey, where do you live?"she asked with a smile.

"I live in the Scarlet Apartments."I replied, returning the smile.

"Oh! Me too! Most of the students here do though. Well, we could go home together!"she said, dragging me off.

.

.

.

Miki and I arrived in the lobby, and we went into the elevator.

"Hey, Alice, what's your... relationship with... Riku?"she asked, blushing. I didn't know where this was going, but I answered.

"Well, we're pretty much acquaintances, I have to take care of her now though, at least until her grandmother gets back."I said with a shrug.

"You mean you get to give her baths and stuff?"she asked, face red and in shock.

"Uh... no."I said, and she sighed in relief, or something like that.

"Oh, okay, never mind. Well, anyways, if you want, visit me in my room. It's room 167."she said.

"Oh! I'm 64!"I said with a smile.

"Oh, didn't know you were that old!"she chuckled, I did too, and then we parted our ways.

.

.

.

_**3:23 a.m. ; England**_

_-click, clack, click, clack-_

"Hmmm? What was that?"I asked myself, waking up. I turned to my clock, it wasn't that because it made a different sound. It was coming from the window.

Out of curiosity, I went to peer out. I was shocked by what I saw...

It was a the girl from two nights before, she was on Riku's balcony, standing on the railings. She was looking out the other way, her back turned to me. In her right hand, was a katana, and it was dripping with blood.

"Anata..."she mumbled, and slowly turned to look at me...

* * *

><p><strong>Shikaku Academy<strong>- Shikaku means 'Assassin', so it's basically a secret academy for assassins in training.

_Scarlet Ballet_- A song sung by May'n for the original series, Hidan no Aria, A.K.A, Aria the Scarlet Ammo, which inspired me to write this, somehow at least, most of it is kind of like Shakugan no Shana, another Rie Kugimiya thing...

Arigatou- If you didn't know, means 'thank you', I'm Japanese, so I should know kyu.

**Scarlet Apartments**- I decided to name the apartment building this, because most o the stories settings are based on 'scarlet' or 'assassins', etc.

Katana- A Japanese sword that 'Scarlet Rose' uses, when not using her guns. (I also have one hanging in my room, I use it to scare my new boyfriend when he acts like a pervert :3 you know who you are Ethan.)

**England**- I wanted to make this like a combination of Shakugan no Shana, and Hidan no Aria, so it takes place in England, where HnA took place. (Maybe this story will help me improve in History too)


	4. Chapter 4

**Scarlet Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! Sorry for not updating for a long while ._. I just thought nobody read this, until I saw that one review, that made my eye light up like fireworks! Arigatou for helping ny decision for continuing this story! Anyways, after a long time, here goes nothing!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I saw you on the street by chance<em>

_With your cute eyes and tall height, you're just my style_

_Your distinct face, your expression_

_Even after I came home, I still think of you Go_

_Pulling me closer, I can feel you_

_On that road where I was supposed to meet a friend_

_I saw you over there, passing by_

_The whole world was slow motion_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, You've captured me_

_I will get you, come closer to me_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh More closer_

_The two of us, No matter what happy ending_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4-The Mystery of Scarlet Rose!<strong>

_ring ring ring. ring ring ring._

"Ugh..."I mumbled, getting out of bed. I did the usual morning routine and ate breakfast, when a familiar knock sounded.

"Come in Boris!"I called. The door creaked open, and there was Boris, dressed for school.

"Hey! How'd you know it was me?"he asked, sitting down next to me. I smiled at him, it was nice to have someone to talk to in the morning.

"I remember how you knock. Knock once, two times fast, and pause for about three seconds before knocking again."I replied. His eyes widened.

"You remembered all that? !"he asked in amazement. It was weird for me to remember that, but I guess it's one of those weird talents...

"Yeah. Heading to school?"I asked, taking my dishes to the sink.

"Yeah... Have you seen Riku anywhere?"Boris asked worriedly. I frowned.

"Boris, she's in her apartment... Right?"I asked, beginning to worry myself.

"No, I checked everywhere and she wasn't there! What do I do?"Boris panicked, holding his head while walking in a circle.

"What do you mean what are you going too do? ! WHAT AM _I_ GOING TO DO? !"I shouted, doing the same.

"Hey... What's with all the noise?"a familiar voice said, sleepily. Boris and I turned around to see Riku in her purple pajamas, holding a stuffed bunny.

"Riku!"Boris and I shouted, running to her and bringing her into a tight hug.

"Me!"she shouted lively and cheerfully, as if she didn't know what was going on... Did she?

"Where were you Riku? ! looked everywhere in your apartment and I couldn't find you!"Boris exclaimed. She cocked her head to the side, looking confused.

"Huh? Riku-chan was in her closet sleeping. Did Boris check there?"she asked, speaking in third person again. Boris sweat dropped, and I glared at him.

"Checked EVERYWHERE?"I asked, gritting my teeth, as Boris backed up and held up his hands in defense.

"Hey! My mom told me to NEVER go in a girl's closet under any circumstances, what if she was changing?"he asked.

"Whatever... You should change Riku, you'll be late to school."I reminded her. It was already 7:45, and school gets in at 8:15... But it's a pretty long trip to the school.

"Okay onee-san!"she chimed, and skipped off.

"... Boris. Can I talk to you about something?"I asked, remembering about last night.

"Yeah, sure. What?"he asked with a confused look.

"... Well, last night, I woke up to a strange noise, when I went out to the balcony, I saw a girl with flaming red hair, she was holding a katana dripping with blood... on Riku's balcony... And the weird part is... She kinda looks like Riku..."I said, getting a vivid picture in my head.

"... U-uh, Alice, you might have seen the legendary Scarlet Rose..."Boris stuttered, his face a bit uneasy.

"Scarlet Rose? I've heard of her around, but... Who is she?"I asked curiously.

"She's a legendary assassin that kills criminals. But they say she also kills people who get in her way, sometimes she even licks their blood. She has a partner too, he's a bit of a weirdo though... And... You say she looks like Riku right?"he asked me. I nodded.

"Well, everyone thinks two things, one, Riku IS Scarlet Rose, or two, Scarlet Rose is Riku's sister."Boris said, shocking me.

"Sister?"I asked. He nodded.

"Sister. Her name is Ringu. She's studying abroad in America as of now."he explained. "She should be coming to visit soon."

"I see..."

"Boris! Hurry up! We'll be late!"Riku called, Boris nodded, waved, and ran out the door.

"... Wow... Scarlet Rose huh?... What am I worrying about that for? ! I still have to enroll in school!"I shouted to myself.

* * *

><p><em>Baby love<br>Baby need you yeah yeah~  
>Be love baby please<br>Sweet love so sweet  
>Be my love be my love<br>be be be be be be love_

_Caught in the middle as time runs past us  
>Always meeting then saying our goodbyes. But, one thing stays<br>the same;2-4-7days  
>Believe in me<br>Stretching my hand out to take pictures,"How great if we could  
>remain like this" with your smile saved in my SD,I really wanna say SOS. OH MY GIRL<br>Through the road of countinuous dreams,if you ever wear out,  
>I will be there to support you,<em>

_Be it by your side,or even my side,the seasons are always changing,summer arrives,autumn,_  
><em>winter, spring. Really wanna be<em>  
><em>near you<em>  
><em>Forever memories<em>  
><em>Forever believe it<em>

_I feel the exact same feelings as you do. No matter how many times,through summer,autumn and_  
><em>even winter<em>  
><em>Let's have an unforgettable kiss<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Long ending song, huh? LOL, I LUUUUVVVV Yuya Matsushita, and SNSD. Opening Song is Stik Wit U- SNSD, and the ending song is 4 Seasons-Yuya Matsushita. You have to listen to his songs to love him TAT I WANT HIM TO MARRY ME... Ooops, okay... Bye!<strong>


End file.
